Tiffany had to read articles 26 through 50 for homework tonight. If Tiffany read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting articles 26 through 50, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 25. We see that Tiffany read 25 articles. Notice that she read 25 and not 24 articles.